Micro-scale devices including semiconductor devices, are generally fabricated on a wafer or other substrate. In a typical fabrication process, one or more layers of metal are formed on the wafer in an electroplating processor by passing electric current through an electrolyte causing metal ions in the electrolyte to plate out onto the wafer. The electroplating processor requires periodic maintenance, to replace consumed anodes, and for other reasons. Consequently the processor is advantageously designed to provide for quick and simplified access to processor components, as well as to reduce the need for maintenance. Preventing bubble formation in the electrolyte also helps improve processor performance. These factors present engineering challenges in electroplating processor design and operation.